1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cooler assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cooler assembly for catamarans that enables an associated refrigerant cooler to be selectively maintained relative to an upper surface of the catamarans pontoon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooler assemblies of various configuations and organizations have been utilized in the prior art to accommodate particular needs. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide a refrigerant cooler assebly that is readily secured and removed relative to a catamaran to enable selective access to items stored within the refrigerant cooler. Examples of prior art devices that have heretofore been developed may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,264 to Tanka for example. An insulated bag-like container is provided with a pivoted lid to encompass food materials and the like contained therewithin with an inner lid pressed down to contact food contents within the container to minimize a space between the inner lid and the contents to increase cooling of such contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,986 to McAtee sets forth a portable storage assembly for securing items within a vehicle that includes storage space at ambient and refrigerated temperatures, dependent upon the items to be secured. The patent is of interest relative to the application of a container for use in a vehicle, but is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,520 to Norwood sets forth a plurality of hollow modules, each containing a liquid refrigerent to maintain a bottle with an elongate neck therewithin and enable cooling of the bottle and effect portability of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,378 to Thorpe sets forth an insulated chest for transport as a backpack by an individual including a plurality of storage compartments, as well as a fluid dispenser and is of interest relative to the directed portability of the device.
As such, it may be appriciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved cooler assembly for particular use in combination with catamarans to enable selective securement of refrigerant coolers onto the catamarans, and particularly addresses the problems of maintaining rigid securement of the cooler assembly in the turbulent environment typically encountered in the use of a catamaran and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.